


My World

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Big Brother Judd, Fluff, Good Dad Owen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure TK, M/M, Sweet Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr:can you write something like Carlos' ex start means rumor about TK and he try to hurt him
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 459





	My World

“Hey Carlos, what are you doing here?” TK wiped his hands on a towel and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss. 

Carlos showed up to the station randomly to see him a lot, and no one minded it. They all loved Carlos and loved having an opportunity to tease TK. Today though, Carlos seemed irritated and on edge.

“What’s wrong babe?”

Carlos sighed and pulled out his phone. “I wanted you to hear this from me before it got around. I’m so sorry baby.”

Carlos turned his phone to show TK a post he was tagged in on Twitter.

_ “When your ex’s new man looks like a pornhub twink #downgrade” _

“Who posted this?” TK asked.

“One of my exs. Apparently he saw us out together. I’m so sorry baby.”

“It’s fine. I don’t really care what he thinks. I just care what you think.”

Carlos gave him a soft kiss on the lips, “As long as you’re sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine babe. I promise.”

“Good. I’ll let you get back to work before you get fired.”

“My dad’s the captain, I can’t get fired.”

“TK, do your job before I fire you.”

“Wow dad thanks for proving me wrong.”

*****

It really didn’t bother TK, who cared what one of Carlos’ exs thought about him. He didn’t even think about it again until the guy started harassing him.

He commented on every one of TK’s instagram pictures, whether Carlos was in it or not. He was constantly sending him nasty dms. He even started harassing him on Facebook. TK didn’t even use his Facebook!

He told Carlos about it, and Carlos had promised to talk to him, but it hadn’t done any good.

“I don’t even know the guy Judd,” TK complained.

“He’s jealous TK. You’ve got Carlos and he doesn’t. You won.”

“This doesn’t feel like winning,” TK pouted.

“Kid Carlos loves you. Who cares about one of his stupid exs?”

*****

TK tried to ignore it, he really did, but it was starting to get to him. That little voice that had disappeared since he moved to Texas and met Carlos was back with a vengeance. It was the same voice he’d had with Alex. The one that told him something was off, that Alex didn’t love him. That Alex was going to leave him.

So he did the last thing he ever wanted to do with Carlos. He shut down. He pushed him away. He stopped going over as often. He found excuses not to hang out. And he laid in bed at night lonely, wondering when Carlos was going to call it quits.

“Hey Carlos,” Owen said opening the door to find his son’s boyfriend.

“Hey Captain Strand. Is TK here?”

“Yeah he’s in his room. He came home and said he wasn’t feeling well. Carlos do you know something I don’t?”   
“Why do you ask?”

“TK has been acting a lot like his old self lately. Moping, hiding in his room. He’d been doing better since we got here. I hope he’s not using again. I hadn’t been paying as much attention since you were around to take care of him-”

“Captain Strand, I know what’s going on. TK isn’t on drugs again, I can promise you that.”

“Then what is this?”

“It’s partially my fault. One of my exs started harassing TK online. At first he said it didn’t bother him and I believed him. Then it got worse and I tried to get him to stop. Then TK wouldn’t tell me anything else he was saying. He started pushing me away.”

“Damnit,” Owen rubbed the back of his neck. “You need to talk to him. He’s in his head again. This is how he did with Alex. Except with Alex he had something to worry about.”

“He doesn’t have anything to worry about with me. That’s what I tried to tell him.”

“Alex messed up TK’s head pretty bad. I don’t know what kinds of bullshit he made him believe when they were together but none of it was good. That boy is my world Carlos,” Owen said glancing toward TK’s closed door. “And right now I can’t do anything for him. But you can.”

“I know. He’s my world too.”

Owen patted Carlos on the back as he walked by. He took a deep breath and knock on his boyfriend’s door.

“TK? Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” TK’s small voice replied.

“Hey baby,” Carlos said softly, shutting the door behind him and sitting next to the lump of blankets that was TK.

“Hi,” he mumbled. His back was to Carlos and his voice was muffled by the pillows.

“Can you turn around? I want to see those pretty eyes,” Carlos asked rubbing his back.

TK rolled and Carlos could see that his eyes were puffy and red and he had tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Tyler,” he whispered.

“It’s stupid,” TK said softly, chewing on his bottom lip.

Carlos gently pulled his lip from his teeth. “It’s not stupid. You were worried and I understand that. But you have no reason to be worried.”

“You dated him for a long time.”

“Yeah I did. But you know what? He and I got together for the wrong reasons and I stayed because I felt obligated to. TK there’s more love in this relationship in six months than there was in almost two years with him. What got you so worried huh? Did you think what he said was true? That I was going to go back to him?”

“Yes and no. I know you love me,” TK sat up a little bit and let Carlos pull him into his side. “But there’s this little voice in my head, one that I haven’t heard since I was with Alex. And it always tells me that I’m not good enough. That no one is going to love me like I love them. I got scared and I ran.”

“Tyler Kennedy, you have nothing to worry about. I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”

Tk laughed a little at that, “I’m okay with that.”

“Good, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you tiger.”

“Are you proposing?” TK asked, halfway joking and halfway serious. 

“More like promising. We’re not there yet, but I will marry you one day TK Strand.”

“I’ll marry you too.”

“Good because that’s kinda how it works.”

“Shut up,” TK thumped his chest lightly. “You wanna stay here tonight?”

“Of course.”

Carlos laid back on the bed and pulled TK to rest on top of him.

“I love you Carlos,” Tk mouthed against his neck.

“I love you too Ty.”


End file.
